Lincoln Loud
}} Lincoln Loud is the main character and protagonist of The Loud House, and a character in the ''In a Locked Room'''' ''series of roleplays. Biography Lincoln is the sixth oldest child, middle child, and the only boy in the Loud family, at the age of 11. His most annoying habit is reading comics, manga and novels in his underwear. Along with Lucy, he's the quietest of the 11 Loud siblings.http://theloudhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Lincoln_Loud Personality Lincoln is an enthusiastic and charismatic boy. Although in some occasions he can be selfish, Lincoln is a good-hearted boy, who is always looking for fun, and thinking about the well being of others. As the family nerd, along with Lisa, Lincoln is an avid fancier of comic books, manga, video games, fantasy and science fiction stories, which are typical interests for a boy his age. His favorite comics are Ace Savvy, David's Castle and Comix Jokes. His favorite music band is SMOOCH. He is known to be "the man with a plan", as he is usually elaborating plans with a specific objective, most of them for his own benefits. His plans rarely succeed because of his own selfish and reckless decisions or by his sisters' interference. When he goes too far, he will always find the solution even if that means humiliating himself. He tries to make friends with other boys, but they do not care about him as much as Clyde, his only friend. He really feels bad about being an outcast, so he tries to be like the others. He often feels like an outcast even among his own family, as he's the only boy, believing he doesn't have any antics, and his sisters sometimes gang up against him, or treat him differently. He's a very individual person with limited experience of teamwork in contrast to his sisters who cooperate as roommates. Most of the time Lincoln is quiet and relaxed, but sometimes he gets upset when he is annoyed, or when something goes wrong. Also he has proved to be very patient, especially with his sisters. His greatest fear is the family falling apart, along with being hated by his sisters. Something that Lincoln has shown is that he is a multi-faceted boy. By living with ten sisters with a different personality each one, he is adapted to them, so he can communicate with any of them and help them with their activities without a problem. He acts as the "Jack of All Trades" to all of his sisters. He is not as good as his sisters in what they do, but he is competent enough to impress, and help them in what they are doing. He's a responsible student, has such good grades, and that he doesn't really need a tutor, unlike Lynn, Lucy, Lana, and Lola. Appearance Lincoln is a thin boy with short white hair, and a large tuft of his hair sticks up. He has an overbite with a prominent chipped front tooth, noticeable bags around his eyes, and freckles on his cheeks. He also has chest hair. Lincoln usually dresses in an orange polo shirt, blue jeans, gray socks with blue and red stripes, and white sports shoes with red stripes. His sleepwear is an orange nightshirt with matching pants, but sometimes he wears an orange t-shirt and his underwear. His swimsuit is a pair of orange trunks. He always reads his comic books in white briefs and socks, but on some occasions, he reads his comic books in his full outfit. His winter outfit consists of a red coat, with red gloves, a brown hat, and brown boots. He also wears brown ice skates. White hair Lincoln's white hair is a very unique feature that Lincoln has. He's the only one in the family with this hair color, as his sisters are either a brunette, or a blonde (with the exception of Lucy, whose hair is black (yet, her true hair color may be brunette, as her black hair could be dyed). Lincoln's second-oldest sister, Leni, is quite fond of his white hair. She says it reminds her of their Pop-Pop, and gets defensive if anybody mocks Lincoln for it. It is uncertain as to why Lincoln's hair is white. Chris Savino has confirmed it's not a result of albinism. One popular theory as to why it's white is because of the effects of stress, since coming from a large family can be very stressful. This, however, is false, as he inherited it from Pop-Pop. Lincoln's had white hair since he was a baby, suggesting that he was probably born with white hair. Trivia *Out of all the siblings, Lincoln's the only of one three of the eleven kids to be dating someone. *His favorite and regular color is orange, which is the same color of the Nickelodeon logo. *Lincoln is right-handed. *Besides the only son in the family, Lincoln's the only one of the Loud kids to not have a four-letter name (his name has seven). However, people sometimes call him "Linc" while his sisters also sometimes call him "Linky". *It is currently unknown why Lincoln's hair is white. Chris Savino has confirmed that it is not a result of albinism. **However, it's revealed that he got his hair color from his maternal grandfather, who he and his sisters call "Pop-Pop". *He and Lucy are the only siblings whose hair color is neither blonde nor brunette, being white and black respectively (although it's assumed that Lucy's hair is dyed). *Lincoln and his sister, Lynn, are the only siblings who sleep in socks. *Lincoln and his sister, Lola, are the only siblings with a cowlick. *Lincoln, Luan, Lori, and Lynn are the only siblings who have had more than one set of sleepwear. *Lincoln and Lucy are the quietest of the Loud kids. *Lincoln was named after the street Chris Savino grew up on, which was named E. Lincoln Ave. *In addition, Lincoln being in a family of ten sisters is a reference to the fact that Chris Savino comes from a family of ten children, five of whom were daughters. Savino himself was the ninth child. *His first concert was the first concert that Luna did not ruin. She almost did when they were in line to get tickets, but she made up for it, and gave him an unforgettable time. *Lincoln's ideal superpower is to have one of each. *Despite his small stature and often being seen as the weakest of his siblings, Lincoln's shown to be quite strong. *Lincoln seems to be a good teacher as he used only a manual to teach Leni how to drive, *Lana how to dance with a ribbon and Lily how to play chess and video games. *Lincoln's winter gear resembles Charlie Brown's winter gear. *Lincoln is usually shown to be the last sibling returning home from school. *Lincoln may have chipped his front tooth around the time Lucy was born. *During his birthday, the trees had leaves, and there was no snow. That means Lincoln was most likely born during spring, or summer. *Lincoln, along with Leni and Lynn, are the only known siblings that can cook. *He has been wondering why his hair is white, and there have been rumors about such. *The best advice he ever received, is to always have a plan. *His favorite foods are pizza and grilled cheese with grape jelly. *His favorite animal is Lana, even though she's a human but acts like an animal. *The best thing about having 10 sisters is that they'll always have your back. *If he could go to any place in the world, he would go to the moon. *His and Ronnie Anne's relationship is complicated. *He can't remember a time where he didn't have Bun-Bun in his life. *SMOOCH is his current favorite band, but he also likes some of Luna's mix-tapes. *He and Clyde met by bumping into each other while dressed as Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack, respectively. *His favorite video games are the Muscle Fish series. *When he, or his sisters are in trouble, their dad use Marie as a second name. *Lincoln wears orange since Leni says that it looks good on him. *If he could have a wish, it would be to be left-handed, since he thinks it be cool. *Although in some episode he use his left hand to write. *If he could go anywhere in the world, it would be Euro DairyLand. *He doesn't have a secret that anyone doesn't know, since Lola found his secret journal. *His biggest pet peeve is that Lynn borrows his jeans without asking. *There isn't any kind of pizza topping that he likes the most, but he wouldn't put scabs, spiders, or stickers on it. References Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Loud House-related